


Ringing in the Future

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, The Magnus Archives Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Georgie has a plan for her proposal to Melanie.  She's got it all worked out.And then Melanie proposes to her first.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: The Magnus Archives Femslash Week 2019.5





	Ringing in the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tma femslash week over on tumblr! The prompt I chose for today was Proposal <3

“We should get married.”

Melanie’s head rested on Georgie’s leg, and she said the words so casually that Georgie almost didn’t hear them at first over the quiet din of the television.

“You want to get married? It’s just… never something you’ve brought up before.”

“I’ve brought up wanting to spend forever with you,” Melanie said with a smile. “Why not make it legal? Unless you’re not interested of course. I get marriage isn’t for everyone.”

“No, no, I…” Georgie couldn’t stop grinning, and the smirk on Melanie’s lips meant that she could hear it in Georgie’s voice. “I would really like to marry you.”

Melanie sat up and turned toward Georgie to kiss her and hold her tight, before Georgie broke away in a fit of giggles. 

“What is it?”

“I had this big plan for how I would propose to you, once I finally summed up the courage. And here you are, just casually suggesting it in the middle of the nightly news.” 

“You can still go through with the plan,” Melanie replied. “I’ll pretend I didn’t know.”

“Maybe…”

“Did you… did you get a ring?”

“Not yet. I was waiting. Because I know your favorite colors, but those don’t really matter so much anymore? I was trying to find a sneaky way to figure out what feel you might like, down to the box, the metal, the shape, the gems, the pattern…”

Melanie smiled and pressed another quick kiss to Georgie’s lips. “Basira helped me pick one out for you, make sure it looked okay, but it’s still in the shop while they’re finishing putting it all together. I just… got impatient. And, even if I had the ring, I probably would’ve proposed a lot like this, anyway,” she laughed, and Georgie pulled her into her arms so that they rested together and could press little kisses to each other whenever they felt like it. Which was every few seconds. 

“Well, when that ring is ready, what do you say we head down to the store and you can help me pick out a ring for you?” Georgie suggested. 

“I’d like that.” Melanie hesitated. “Are you still going to do your big proposal plan?”

Georgie shrugged and smirked. “Maybe.”

“You’re not going to tell me? That’s not fair!” Melanie teased, shoving Georgie playfully. 

“It’s supposed to be a surprise, babe.”

“You know I don’t like surprises. I want to know. Tell me, tell me, tell me!”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Georgie said. “Until then, you’ll just have to be patient.”

Melanie let out a disappointed groan, before settling into Georgie’s side and resting her head against her shoulder. After a moment, she murmured, “I’m sorry this wasn’t the big proposal you probably wanted.”

Georgie’s eyes opened wide and she was at a loss for words. “What? No, that’s not… Melanie, I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I wouldn’t have _any_ of this any other way. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Melanie replied with a smile, looking up at Georgie and filling in the picture of where her face was with her memory. Then, she giggled and held onto Georgie’s side a little tighter. “You’re my fiancée. You’re going to be my wife.”

“I definitely lucked out here.”

“No, _I_ lucked out.”

“Agree to disagree,” Georgie responded as she leaned down to kiss Melanie again, both of them unable to stop smiling through the gesture. They’d already been through so much together, but neither could wait for what their future would hold. Together. 


End file.
